dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eel Roast
Eel Roast is a special Minigame those can only be access by clicking on your dragon., it was added in v5.4, 20th of November, 2013. This serves as a quick way to level up dragons (any stages can be used to play this) and, to gain some extra coins depending on the level the player left or fail to complete the task. In v2.14.0, September 27th, 2018, the rewards have been nerfed, making it harder for players to level up their dragons. Information Main Task You play as your active dragon, whose will be sitting on a rock in the middle of a river with a few plateaus, rocky mountains and a waterfall in the background. You control the target with your mouse and, the main objective is to shoot the correct colored eels according to the target color. The Dragon's HUD bar will be on the top right corner and, on the opposite site, the box with the current task will be there along with the counter telling you how many you need to beat the stage. This game costs 5 Energy Points, however; they will quickly regenerate throughout the game. After beating a level, the dragon will happily breath fire for a few seconds and then, return to its standing position. Due the game being programmed to be endless, there's no exact end or limit whatsoever. Players can go from Level 100 up to Level 250 or higher, which requires a lot of patience and experience. However, the game will stop increase the reward at Level 40 so, it's safe to stop at Level 40. Eels Target Eels= In order to complete each level, the player needs to shoot 10 (12 in Level 3 and 15 from Level 4 and so on) of the target colored eels whose will jump out of the water and slowly fall into the water, progressively getting harder to be hit due the acceleration of the speed of both the jumping from the water and the falling into the water. Each target eel gives +10 Points (Level 1), adding it to the Score counter (located above the Lifes) however, if you hit the wrong eel, it removes -10 points. Both values will also increase depending on the Level. If the player manages to complete the level with 100% accuracy (that is, only hitting the Target Eels and the Bonus Eels (optional)), you will be rewarded with a Bonus Round and 100 additional Points. Bonus Level A Bonus Round is a special round where white colored eels with colorful sparkles will jump from the water and grant the player some extra points, along with the increasement of the dragon's happiness; it will also progressively increase their value and getting harder to hit. Not only the value of the eels and the speed will increase but, the number of Bonus Eels will also increase. |-|Bonus Eels= Bonus Eels are introduced on Level 2 and, they function just like the Bonus Eels in the Bonus Level however, they appear at random and quite scare. Just like the eels from the Bonus Round, they serve to both add points and give Happiness points. There's one nearby every completion screen which used to give Trivia about Eels. |-|Electric Eels= At Level 7, brown colored Eels with lightning effects on them will appear. These serve as a power-up due its capability to roast any eels on the screen, whether it's the target color or not. Not only it will lower the counter if there's target colored eels on the screen but, it will also grant extra points from the other eels without lowering the score. These are quite useful in higher level, where hitting them becomes quite a challenge. Obstacles Waves= Waves are introduced on Level 3 and, it's the first obstacle that the player encounters. At random events, the water gains strong corrents (as a warning about an imcoming wave) and then, a large wave comes in. The player has to press Space Bar at the right moment because, if the player jumps either too soon or too late, the wave will cost a life due how slow the dragon is to land. Waves will also halt your progress because, when jumping, you are unable to shoot for a short period of time, only when the dragon reaches the ground, you will be able to shoot again. This also applies when getting hit, whom it stuns the dragon for a short periond of time, if not, longer than the time the dragon takes to land. |-|Terrible Terror= Added in 13rd of February, 2014, at Level 4, the Terrible Terrors are introduced as the second obstacle and, these can be proven to be challenging to deal with. At random events, a Terrible Terror will be seen flying in the background, from left to right (implying an incoming Terrible Terror is about to appear); when the shadow of the Terrible Terror appears on the water, prepare to press Alt to crouch because, the Terrible Terror will fly while firing across the screen, from right to left; if you didn't crouched at the right time, a life will be costed as well as stun the dragon for a short period of time. This can be quite challenging to deal with because, the higher the level is, the more concentration is needed and, due to the Terrible Terror's color, he can sort of camouflage in the background. Not only that, the amount of eels appearing on the screen can also distract the player from seeing the Terrible Terror's shadow. Game Over Screen Whenever the player exits from said level or fails to complete the task, the game over screen shows your reward along with: *The number of Levels completed; *The number of Perfect Levels (level with 100% accuracy); *The total score; *The number of total Eels roasted; *The number of Bonus Eels roasted; *Accuracy (the percentage of your accuracy combining all the levels); Rewards Before the Nerf Update, there was a penalty of -8 that would only apply to one failed 100% completed level which resulted in players exploiting the immense amounts of rewarded without any major consequences. This was fixed in the Nerf Update, while the penalty for failing to 100% complete a level reduced to -2 and it only applies to shooting one wrong eel, the penalty was stackable which could potentially take a big toll on the final reward. On an unknown update and date, the Eel Roast rewarding system received a new update and a big change to the penalty mechanisms: now, every small system seems to contribute to the penalty and reduction of the score. For example: *A player completes 5 Levels, one made a small fail and ended with a score of 3594, accuracy of 99, total roast of 119 and bonus eels roasted of 61, the player should get 5 instead of 10 and 32 ; *A player does the exact same except they make a hard failure on one level, greatly reducing the accuracy to 51, score of 505, total roasted of 235 and bonus eels roasted of 61, the player should instead get 2 and 10 . In some occasions, a player has a small accuracy or roasted eels or score, the rewards will have the exact same penalty as if there was no major difference between them. Because of this, it's hard to dicipher the new penalty system and therefore can't be a defined table with the rewards. The possible overall of rewarded ranges from 2 to 100 and the ranges from 8 to 170, it increases as the level goes but how much it will penalize seemingly depends on every mechanism of the minigame and the level. If a dragon levels up during the game, 20 , the same amount given for leveling a dragon outside of the minigame, is rewarded along with the rest. Special Events On 2nd of February, 2014, a 1-day-only event started from 12:00AM and end at 11:59PM PST. Players that reached the Top 50 could win a special Helmet that upgraded the flight speed in game. It's unknown how much does the Helmet boosts. On 11th of August, 2014, a 1-day-only event that would end on 11:59pm PST started. In this day, players would recieve the double amount of XP when playing Eel Roast. Glitches *While it needs to be confirmed, it's said that completing beyond Level 30 will decrease your reward instead of increase; Category:Minigames Category:Guides Category:Missing information Category:Missing images